1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems, and more particularly, to a method for providing a single operational view of virtual storage allocation without regard to processor or memory cabinet boundaries.
2. Description of Related Art
Technological evolution often results from a series of seemingly unrelated technical developments. While these unrelated developments might be individually significant, when combined they can form the foundation of a major technology evolution. Historically, there has been uneven technology growth among components in large complex computer systems, including, for example, (1) the rapid advance in CPU performance relative to disk I/O performance, (2) evolving internal CPU architectures, and (3) interconnect fabrics.
Over the past ten years, disk I/O performance has been growing at a much slower rate overall than that of the node. CPU performance has increased at a rate of 40% to 100% per year, while disk seek times have only improved 7% per year. If this trend continues as expected, the number of disk drives that a typical server node can drive will rise to the point where disk drives become a dominant component in both quantity and value in most large systems. This phenomenon has already manifested itself in existing large-system installations.
Uneven performance scaling is also occurring within the CPU. To improve CPU performance, CPU vendors are employing a combination of clock speed increases and architectural changes. Many of these architectural changes are proven technologies leveraged from the parallel processing community. These changes can create unbalanced performance, leading to less than expected performance increases. A simple example; the rate at which a CPU can vector interrupts is not scaling at the same rate as basic instructions. Thus, system functions that depend on interrupt performance (such as I/O) are not scaling with compute power.
Interconnect fabrics also demonstrate uneven technology growth characteristics. For years, they have hovered around the 10-20 MB/sec performance level. Over the past year, major leaps in bandwidth to 100 MB/sec (and greater) levels have also occurred. This large performance increase enables the economical deployment of massively parallel processing systems.
This uneven performance negatively effects application architectures and system configuration options. For example, with respect to application performance, attempts to increase the workload to take advantage of the performance improvement in some part of the system, such as increased CPU performance, are often hampered by the lack of equivalent performance scaling in the disk subsystem. While the CPU could generate twice the number of transactions per second, the disk subsystem can only handle a fraction of that increase. The CPU is perpetually waiting for the storage system. The overall impact of uneven hardware performance growth is that application performance is experiencing an increasing dependence on the characteristics of specific workloads.
Uneven growth in platform hardware technologies also creates other serious problems; a reduction in the number of available options for configuring multi-node systems. A good example is the way the software architecture of a TERADATA.RTM. four-node clique is influenced by changes in the technology of the storage interconnects. The TERADATA.RTM. clique model expects uniform storage connectivity among the nodes in a single clique; each disk drive can be accessed from every node. Thus when a node fails, the storage dedicated to that node can be divided among the remaining nodes. The uneven growth in storage and node technology restrict the number of disks that can be connected per node in a shared storage environment. This restriction is created by the number of drives that can be connected to an I/O channel and the physical number of buses that can be connected in a four-node shared I/O topology. As node performance continues to improve, we must increase the number of disk spindles connected per node to realize the performance gain.
Cluster and massively parallel processing (MPP) designs are examples of multi-node system designs which attempt to solve the foregoing problems. Clusters suffer from limited expandability, while MPP systems require additional software to present a sufficiently simple application model (in commercial MPP systems, this software is usually a DBMS). MPP systems also need a form of internal clustering (cliques) to provide very high availability. Both solutions still create challenges in the management of the potentially large number of disk drives, which, being electromechanical devices, have fairly predictable failure rates. Issues of node interconnect are exacerbated in MPP systems, since the number of nodes is usually much larger. Both approaches also create challenges in disk connectivity, again fueled by the large number of drives needed to store very large databases.
The foregoing problems are ameliorated in an architecture wherein storage entities and compute entities, computing over a high performance connectivity fabric, act as architectural peers. This architecture allows increased flexibility in managing storage and compute resources. However, this flexibility presents some unique system management problems. One such problem is creating volume sets within the large number of processors and disk drives of a massively parallel system, each of which can be in a different cabinet or physical domain. What is needed is a systems administration tool which automatically locates all free space on a fabric attached storage system and presents this data to the administrator so that volume sets can be created. The present invention satisfies that need.